


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #16 -- Mirror

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly worship, Ben just loves food, Body Image, Body Worship, M/M, in which poe loves Ben's body, including his tummy, not a chubby Ben fic, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben has issues with his stomach, and Poe tries to cheer him up.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #16 -- Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Some of the stuff Ben says in this story are not my views on things. Let's say Ben has some perfectionism/body image issues and leave it at that.

Ben looked in the mirror and sighed, gingerly pinching a bit of his gut between his fingers and looking at it wearily. It seemed that no matter how he would exercise and try to work off his gut, it still remained. He almost envied anyone who didn't have that problem. His lower belly was an interesting mixture of firmness -- in terms of being firmly slightly convex -- and softness.

He had never been fat, but he had gained quite a bit of a tummy well into his young adult years, a tummy that he had tried to work off with little success. Even doing sit-ups hadn’t really helped much. So here he was, looking in the mirror naked, surveying the little tummy he had been trying to work off.

“Hey.” Poe’s voice even as the shorter man seemed to all but materialize behind him. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Ben said wryly.

Poe sighed. “Ben,” he said. “I was being serious.”

“I still haven’t worked this off.”

“What?”

“That belly I have.”

Poe gave his stomach a pat. “I like it. I think it’s adorable.”

“Have you ever seen a Jedi with a gut, Poe?”

“You don't know that. Besides, you’re being too hard on yourself. You really are.”

“Am I?” He didn’t think Poe was lying, but it was surprising.

“Yeah. You are. You’ve got a beautiful body, and I can show you, if you want.”

“All right.”

Poe knelt then, and the sheer look of adoration and worship in his eyes made Ben’s breath suddenly hitch.  
Poe began kissing and nuzzling up his legs, sucking on his inner thighs, before going up towards his belly -- his slightly convex belly that was a contrast to all the muscle that was there. Ben gasped, trembled, moaned even as Poe lavished attention on his gut, making his body tremble.

Even watching his face contort like that in the mirror, Ben wondered if he really did look that way while they were having sex. Not like he could help it. Poe made him feel so good, not just physically, but emotionally. He almost wished he could grab something for purchase, his body was shaking, and his shaft...his shaft was so neglected...

“Poe...oh, Poe, you feel so good...”

Poe wasn't done lavishing attention on Ben’s body. He kissed up his chest, licking and stroking and sucking, and Ben whimpered even as he did so. His neck was next, and Ben was moaning urgently.

“Poe, I need to...I have to...”

Poe’s hand closed around his shaft, and Ben moaned in relief. After what felt like too long a series of strokes, Ben came into Poe’s hand.

“Thank you, Poe. Thank you.” Ben sighed in relief. He was already so pleasantly loved; he made a note to worship Poe’s body that night in return.

Poe wiped his hand with a cloth. “I’m going to keep showing you until you believe it, Ben. I really am.”

Ben’s stomach took the opportunity to growl and he patted it gently. “How about breakfast? I’ll get dressed, and then it’s on me.”

Poe grinned. “I’ll see you there.”

Ben got dressed just then, already eager for what kind of breakfast was in store.

 

 

 


End file.
